Some enterprise applications process large volumes of a variety of data referred to as big data. Handling big data is challenging because of the sheer volume and integration of big data with existing enterprise applications. In order to gain more working memory and to better manage data storage, a data aging process is performed on data. The data aging process involves temporarily storing frequently accessed data in volatile memory where the data can be accessed for processing and moving less frequently used data from the volatile memory to a non-volatile memory. “Access behavior” is a rule in an enterprise application that defines whether data is to be accessed from the volatile memory or the non-volatile memory. Some application artifacts such as “views” do not have an access behavior. When a request is received to access data associated with such an application artifact, it is challenging to dynamically control the way data is accessed.